


New Avengers: Legacy

by Legacyheroes17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Avengers (Comics), Next Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacyheroes17/pseuds/Legacyheroes17
Summary: After destroying Ultron the publicized New Avengers settle down for a celebration but when Tony receives a request for help the heroes are tossed into another battle for the survival of not only earth but the entire galaxy.





	New Avengers: Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers I just want to thank you in advance for your support and that I hope you enjoy.

It had been nearly a year since The New Avengers destroyed Ultron and they had cleaned up the earth, removing Ultron's drones and restoring peace.

Tony had built a new base out of the remains of the old Avengers Tower and earth was on it's way to recovery.

Tony wandered through the halls of Avengers Tower, entering the briefing room to find no one there.

"Where are those kids" Tony sighed.

 

New York 

Somebody was running across the rooftops but an arrow hit the ground ahead of him.

"You picked the wrong time to come out of hiding Shocker" Hawkeye declared aiming a second arrow.

"Mason's putting the band back together and there's no Sinister Six without The Shocker" He retorted.

Suddenly he got into a guard pose revealing his gauntlets.

"I wouldn't do that, it will hurt" Francis warned.

Herman didn't listen and threw a punch at Torunn but she used her sword to redirect the energy, blasting him unconscious.

Francis quivered his arrow and placed handcuffs on Shocker.

"Job well done" He smirked.

 

Wakandan Ruins

Azari was sitting in front of the panther statues meditating, remembering his time in Wakanda.

His mind conjured up images of the time his aunt Shuri helped him fix his father's jet after he damaged the engine.

Followed by a memory of him practicing his powers alongside Pym.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that broke him out of his meditative state.

Azari picked up his communicator.

"Hello Tony what is it " He asked.

"We need the team, get to Avengers Tower" Tony replied.

Avengers Tower

Everyone gathered in the briefing room and Tony walked in holding a wrench.

"Alright Tony what's the situation" Francis questioned.

"There's no disaster but there is something I wanted to discuss with all of you" He told the assembled heroes.

Tony began pacing the room "as you all are aware it has nearly been a year since we destroyed Ultron".

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well purpose a party, to have some time to relax and boost moral" Tony explained.

"I can't speak for the others, but i'm up for it" Francis told him.

"As an asgardian i'm always up for it" Torunn laughed. 

 

Three days later

"Friday status" Tony asked.

"Everything is in order boss" The AI replied in her Irish accent.

Francis and Torunn were sitting together talking between themselves.

"According to Tony, Thor was able to manipulate electricity naturally after his hammer was destroyed, have you ever tried to see if you can do it" Francis asked.

Torunn looked at her sword then replied with "We have been fighting Ultron sentrys for the last year and we weren't given much more then basic training back when we were hiding from Ultron" She revealed.

Francis smirked in response "shall we give it a try?" He offered.

 

New Avengers Training Room

Torunn embedded her sword in the floor and began attempting to focus energy through her body to project at the target.

"Come on babe, you can do it" Francis encouraged and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

She smiled in thanks and channeled a surge of electricity but it dissipated and failed to reach the target.

She frowned and repeated the process but the same thing happened.

"It's alright i'm sure we will be able to get you sparking" Francis assured her.

Suddenly Tony's voice came over the communicators.

"Francis, Torunn we got a situation for real this time get to the main room now".

"Duty calls" Francis smirked.

The New Avengers assembled in the main room then moved to the armory where they suited up.

"Alright Tony this better not be another misdirect" Francis declared.

"It's not, I've received a distress call from The Nova Corps, they're under attack" Tony explained.

"Ultron never killed The Nova Corps?" Azari asked.

"No but I lost contact with them a few years after we escaped Ultron's attack and massacre of The Avengers but according to Vision Ultron never left earth" Tony declared.

"After we destroyed Ultron Nova Prime contacted me and I convinced her to start it up again".

"And now we have to back them up" James declared.

 

Zandar 

"Secure the vaults" a centurion ordered his corpsmen.

The vault doors closed and the corpsmen formed a protective formation.

Suddenly a woman burst into the corridor firing an energy blast at the protectors scattering them all.

The woman walked up to the vault door and raised her spear to break in but a pulse bolt hit her armor.

She turned around to see a still standing centurion getting to his feet, charging his pulse rifle.

The woman powered her spear and declared "I am Proxima Midnite, daughter of Thanos and no one stands in my way".

 

The New Avengers arrived at Nova Corps HQ by Quinjet and entered the facility.

The team got to the vaults and saw the intruder fighting an assailant who wielded a expandable sword.

Proxima blasted her attacker across the vault room.

Pym shrunk down and flew on to Hawkeye's arrow.

Francis fired the arrow at Midnite.

As the arrow reached her Pym returned to his natural size and with the momentum of the arrows movement knocked Proxima into the wall.

"Nice one Pym" Francis complemented.

"I have what I came for anyway" Proxima proclaimed and disappeared through a blue gateway.

The armored centurion recovered and sheathed his sword.

Tony retracted his helmet and observed the assaliant's helmet and armor.

"Star Lord? He questioned.

The centurion collapsed his helmet and declared.

"No, he was my father".

Iron Man approched him, helped him up and handed him his blaster.

Nova Prime walked up to the heroes.

"Thank you for your assistance Tony but Proxima got the object she was after" She declared.

"And what is it she stole?" Tony probed.

"After Thor's daughter hurled Ultron's remains into the atmosphere we recovered them to prevent Ultron's reconstitution" She explained.

"She didn't get his remains right" Tony assured.

"No she got what was within them, an infinity stone".

 

Avengers Tower

"Alright kid, talk what happened to The Guardians Of The Galaxy" Tony interrogated.

He sat on a chair in the main room and began explaining.

"Ultron may not of left the planet but he wasn't working on his own he had a superior, and that superior is the one who destroyed The Nova Corps and The Guardians Of The Galaxy" He revealed.

Azari stepped forward and asked.

"Do you know who Ultron's ally is?".

"Yes The Mad Titan, Thanos" He told them.

Tony sighed and sat down.

"Hold up Thanos, big purple dude, evil warlord, glowing gauntlet?" Francis questioned.

"It's worse than I thought, I wandered how Ultron became powerful enough to kill the avengers but I never considered Thanos would empower him with an infinity stone" Tony expressed.

The centurion pulled the sword out of it's sheath along with a music player and whispered.

"Thanos killed my family".

Francis walked up to him and picked up the sword.

"I presume Gamora is the one Quill ended up with" He probed.

He nodded in confirmation.

"They give you a name?" Hawkeye asked.

"Jason Quill" He revealed.

Tony and The Team were in the lab coming up with plans on the holographic screens.

"Thanos has at least one stone, maybe more there are some unaccounted for" Tony declared.

Tony walked over to a sealed container and withdrew what was inside.

"I managed to escape with the time stone but without someone trained in the mystic arts it's to dangerous" He told them, revealing the time stone.

"Can't Vision use it?" James asked.

"He does use the mind stone" Pym agreed.

"The infinity stones all have different proprieties and so some can be held by anybody without killing themselves and some would destroy anybody who attempts it" Vision answered.

Hawkeye toyed with his arrows and openly declared.

"So how do we stop someone as powerful as Thanos without the powers of the stones".

Tony assembled his armor and maintained.

"As Rogers used to say, together".

"Together" chorused The New Avengers.

 

Sanctuary

Proxima walked up to Thanos on his throne and held out the power stone.

The stone hovered out of her hand onto the infinity gauntlet.

"Well done Proxima" Thanos complemented, admiring the new stone.

 

Avengers Tower

Tony was standing by his computers observing numerous heroes.

"Who are they?" Pym asked looking up from toying with his equipment.

"Possible recruits" Tony replied.

"If we are going to be facing someone as powerful as Thanos we need backup" Tony told him.

As Pym looked at the computers Tony opened the first document.

"First one is a street hero who goes by the name Knightress, she displays enhanced strength and durability in addition to leaving an area through an enhanced jump".

"Sounds promising" Torunn declared walking in with Francis.

"Yes but the interesting thing is Knightress is a alias used by Jessica Jones back in the day and I am beginning to suspect that she is Danielle Cage" Tony revealed.

"Did the records from Ultra City tell you if she was ever killed?" Francis probed.

"That's the thing the reports are limited about her so I think they never found her and she went underground" Tony told them.

"Can you track her?" Pym asked.

"Hopefully" Tony maintained.

 

Hell's Kitchen

Knightress observed a mugging taking place then commanded. 

"Let her go"

As the assailants looked up she jumped down.

One of the thugs swung at her with a knife but it broke against her skin.

She tapped the thug knocking him into the wall.

Knightress grabbed the second thug and tossed him into the third knocking both unconscious.

"Thank you" The victim gushed.

Knightress composed herself and replied.

"Your welcome".

She turned to leave but heard somebody call behind her.

"Knightress"

She entered a defensive stance.

Torunn, Pym and Jason powered themselves for a battle but Tony reassured them with a hand on Pym's shoulder.

"We don't want to hurt you" Tony revealed to her.

Knightress relaxed a little but was still on edge.

"Then what do you want" She questioned.

Tony retracted his armor and told her.

"We are facing the greatest threat that earth has ever faced and we are terribly understaffed" Tony started.

"If what I think about you is true then you are somebody who wants to defend the innocent and so I ask for your help" He finished.

"Did you rehearse that on the way here" Francis quipped.

"I'm not helping an avenger" She insisted and turned to leave again.

"Danielle" James called.

She froze for a second then removed her full face mask.

Tony smiled in satisfaction upon realizing his theory was correct.

"The Defenders were left to fend for themselves against The Black Order and I lost everything" Danielle broke down.

Cage composed herself and insisted.

"So I will never help Tony Stark".

Knightress grabbed her face mask and jumped to a distant building.

The Avengers mulled over what happened and what she had proclaimed to Tony.

"She's right, I left everybody outside The Avengers legacy to die when I could of saved The Guardians Of The Galaxy and The Defenders" Tony recalled.

"It's not your fault Tony, I was left but without you there would be no heroes left and Ultron would still be in control of the earth" Francis reassured him.

"I'll see you in Avengers Tower" He commanded, assembled his suit and left the heroes.

Francis took Torunn's hand and she flew in the direction of Avengers Tower.

James watched Azari, Pym and Jason leave then glanced in the direction Danielle left.

 

Hell's Kitchen rooftop

Knightress landed on the roof and smashed the wall in frustration.

James slowly climbed on to the roof and placed his shield back carefully.

Danielle heard his footsteps and hurled a piece of the broken wall at him.

James recalled his shield to protect himself.

Danielle maintained her hostility as she asked.

"Why are you following me".

James again placed his shield on his back and revealed.

"I came to talk".

Danielle relaxed a little and James walked closer to her.

"If you know The Avengers then you know of Thanos" He asked.

"The original Defenders helped stop him the first time" She confirmed.

"Then you know how powerful he is if he took the combined forces of The Avengers, The Defenders and The Guardians Of The Galaxy to stop him and we don't have that many heroes" James urged her.

Cage looked down in conflict.

"I hear you and I want to help but I can't work with Tony Stark" She maintained.

Rogers dropped his shield and edged a little closer to her.

"Let me explain something, on that day when Ultron killed The Avengers Tony saved us and in doing so ensured that Ultron could be defeated on day" James revealed.

"It wasn't perfect Francis was left and Jason like you lost his family but without Tony Ultron would still be in control but now we got Thanos to deal with we need your help so even if you can't work with Tony, help us stop him".

 

Avengers Tower

"Where is he?" Tony questioned.

Francis hit a perfect shot on his target.

"He didn't come with us, if I was to guess he went to talk to Cage" He told him.

"He went to see Danielle?" Tony asked.

"I got to think so as he stayed behind and hasn't come back, there isn't many places he could of gone" Francis mentioned.

Suddenly they heard a crash from the landing pad.

The Avengers ran out to see James and Danielle standing there.

"I'll help you save the world from Thanos but you stay back from me" She insisted.

 

Three days later

Danielle accustomed herself with The Avengers, training with them and learning about the members.

 

Training room

Danielle was training with Torunn testing her strength against hers.

"Who's stronger?" Pym asked Tony.

"Well Torunn is physically stronger and is more durable but Danielle is more skilled in hand to hand combat" Tony explained.

"So you have no idea" Francis insisted.

Tony nodded in response.

"My moneys on Torunn" He revealed and smirked at the asgardian girl.

Danielle got her into a hold restraining her.

"Pay up" Pym ordered Hawkeye.

Torunn released electricity into Danielle causing her to release her.

"Hold that thought" Francis told him.

Torunn flew at Danielle but she grabbed her fist and pushed against her strength.

"Appears pretty close" Tony observed.

Danielle kneed Torunn and threw her across the room apart from her sword.

Danielle lunged at her again but Torunn's sword flew past her and into the asgardian's outstretched hand and she fired a lightning bolt at her.

Danielle flew into the wall and as she recovered Torunn held her sword against her.

Danielle smiled and raised her hand allowing Torunn to help her up.

"Nice going" She complemented.

"You to" Torunn returned.

Pym looked up to see Francis holding out his hand smiling.

Danielle went back to her room but Torunn went over to Tony, Pym and Francis.

Francis greeted her by pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"You are amazing" He commended and Torunn smiled.

 

Sanctuary

Thanos activated the space stone opening a gateway to earth.

"This planet has escaped our grasp to many times, today we change that who's world is this" Thanos bellowed to his subordinates.

"Our world, our world, our world" The Black Order chorused back to him.

Avengers Tower

"We need to work out just what we are up against" Jason declared.

Tony agreed and pulled up records on the infinity stones.

"When Thanos was stopped originally we divided the stones up between the heroes who helped stop him with the space stone being given to The Guardians Of The Galaxy, the soal stone returned to The Panther Clan and the power stone ended up with The Nova Corps, all places and organisations Thanos has attacked" Tony revealed.

"And we have one that we cannot use" Jason realized.

"We stopped Thanos without the infinity stones originally" Tony reassured.

"True" Francis accepted.

 

New York Streets

Thanos stood ahead of The Black Order awaiting The New Avengers arrival.  
Tony touched down, flanked by The New Avengers.

"Mr Stark, good to see you again" Thanos declared.

"Noted, now hand over the gauntlet, the stones then step into a cell in The Nova Corps and we don't have to kick your ass" Tony maintained.

Thanos smirked and made a flicking movement with his fingers.

Suddenly The Black Order charged towards The Avengers.

Ebony Maw remained beside Thanos, observing the battlefield.

Proxima clashed her spear with Torunn's sword sending bursts of energy across the battlefield.

Glaive swung at Vision but he phased through it and knocked him off him.

Tony fired repulsors at Cull Obsidian but it had little effect on him due to his enhanced durability.

Proxima swatted three arrows fired at her and launched energy at Torunn.

Torunn flew up followed by three energy pulses.

Francis drew another arrow as Proxima held up her spear.

Glaive dodged Azari's electricity blasts and kicks.

Vision aimed a blast at Ebony Maw but the alien activated a force field.

"Henry, shrink through Maw's force field" Vision commanded.

"On it" He replied and clicked his belt, shrinking to the size where he can fly.

Pym flew at Maw shrinking further to get through and collided with him.

Maw recovered and as Pym aimed his stingers at him he held out his hand.

Pym's blasters suddenly re-targeted themselves to fire at Azari.

Azari got knocked into Vision by a sting blast,

"Maw has technopathy, control over technology" Tony specified.

Vision assessed the situation and formed a plan of attack.

Danielle and James jumped in to assist Tony with Cull Obsidian as Francis continued to fight Proxima.

Glaive noticed Vision contemplating and went to stab him but he grabbed the glaive and fired a energy blast through his chest killing him.

Francis tagged Proxima with an arrow and detonated it.

Proxima recoiled but was undamaged enough to deflect a second explosive arrow.

Cull Obsidian absorbed energy blasts from Tony's repulsors and Jason's Nova Corps equipment.

Suddenly Torunn came flying past and the energy pulses collided with Cull Obsidian.

The creature dropped to the floor on his knees.

Tony placed restraints on him and Jason retracted him helmet.

"Cool" He declared.

Proxima escaped Hawkeye's barrage of arrows to get to her mate's side, watching on as he reformed himself.

The two of them returned to Thanos and Ebony Maw as The New Avengers assembled ahead of them.

Thanos again remained behind as his subordinates charged.

Glaive knocked Azari into Tony as Pym punched him with his enlarged fist causing him to be knocked into Maw.

Azari attacked Proxima Midnite but she met his electricity with energy blasts from her spear.

Glaive clashed with Patriot and Knightress as Tony organised Francis, Torunn, Vision and Jason to challenge Cull Obsidian.

Vision increased his density and flew into the creature causing him to stumble.

Torunn called down a lightning bolt forcing him into the ground and Hawkeye hit him with an arrow that split into multiple bombs.

As Obsidian attempted to pull himself out of the crater Tony and Jason increased the intensity of their equipment and blasted him.

The smoke cleared to reveal Obsidian unconscious on the ground.

Danielle knocked Glaive into the path of James and he hurled his shield at him.

Pym hovered around Proxima firing sting blasts as she and Azari traded energy blasts.

Azari projected an electric shield absorbing her energy blasts as Pym expanded and kicked Proxima at giant size causing her to be flung across the battlefield.

Jason rolled a gravity mine towards Ebony Maw immobilizing him while he was busy fighting Torunn.

Hawkeye fired a weighted arrow that hit him in the jaw, knocking him out.

Azari punched the stunned Proxima preventing her recovery.

Patriot whacked Corvus Glaive and Danielle smashed him into unconsciousness.

James and Danielle fist bumped in accomplishment.

Danielle looked over to see Thanos preparing for battle and jumped towards him.

Danielle landed and charged towards him but as she got closer she felt a searing pain in her chest.

Danielle looked down to see a dagger lodged in her skin.

"Danielle!" James called in distress as she fell to the ground.

Aiming his shield he looked around to see who hurt her, he saw a woman walking out from behind Thanos.

James hurled his shield at her but she effortlessly grabbed it.

"I caught and crushed Mjolnir, a shield isn't a challenge" She mocked.

The New Avengers reunited as James recovered his shield.

Thanos smirked at the bewilderment of The Avengers as Torunn realized who she was ahead of her allies.

"Are you not happy to see family dearest niece" The Woman taunted.

"Hela" Torunn hissed with contempt.

The goddess of death smirked and summoned a second necrosword.

The goddess of death smirked and summoned a second necrosword.  
"I wouldn't check on her if I were you, I am very precise" Hela insisted.   
The Avengers charged at Thanos and Hela to avenge their friend's death.

Torunn and Francis attacked Hela as the rest of The Avengers clashed with Thanos.

The Mad Titan grabbed James's shield out of the air and threw it at Azari then formed an energy shield to block blasts.

Hela caught and took the full force of an explosive arrow and clashed her necrosword with Torunn's sword.

Jason was flying around Thanos firing his blaster until he was knocked out of the sky, breaking his helmet.

Hela dodged Torunn's swing and sliced her across the chest.

Azari and Pym charged at him with Azari generating electricity and Pym giant sized.

Thanos dodged Azari's attacks and repelled him with telekinesis.

Thanos took a giant kick from Pym but withstood it and jumped at him.

Thanos hit Pym, unbalancing him causing him to fall to the ground knocking him unconscious.

As Pym returned to default size Tony flew at him.

The Mad Titan anticipated this and turned to punch him with a power stone enhanced fist.

The force of the punch knocked him out of his armor destroying it.

Tony spat out blood and tried to pick himself up.

As he got to his feet Thanos grabbed his neck.

"Farewell Iron Man" Thanos commanded and snapped his neck.

Hela disarmed Francis of his bow after knocking Torunn's out of her reach and placing her foot on it to prevent her from summoning it.

"A valiant effort but you never stood a chance" Hela insisted and held a necrosword against him.

"No, don't hurt him" Torunn pleaded.

The asgardian girl looked on as Hela moved the blade closer to his neck.

"I love you" Francis declared moments before Hela stabbed his neck and threw his body to the floor.

Torunn couldn't even scream his name as she was to overwhelmed with emotions.

She fell to the floor in distress.

Thanos slashed Jason with his own sword as Azari hit him with electricity and charged him.

Pym saw a glowing green device among the remains of Tony's armor and flew over to it.

Pym picked up the strange device seeing that it was a device containing the time stone.

Hela picked up Torunn's sword and offered it to her.

"An asgardian should die with honor" Hela insisted.

"I just lost the love of my life, I got nothing" Torunn maintained.

Hela dropped Torunn's sword and drew a necrosword.

"If you say so" She brushed off and went to stab her but she was knocked aside by Pym.

"We got to go, we can still save them" Pym encouraged and showed her the time stone device.

Torunn looked over at the body of Francis and went with him.

Jason fired his blaster at him until he was tossed aside by The Mad Titan's telekinesis.

Pym and Torunn came up to him.

"Distract him as we go back in time" Torunn ordered as Pym activated the device opening a green gateway.

Jason nodded and flew at Thanos with Azari.

Pym turned to see Hela running towards them.

Torunn and Pym jumped through the gateway as Thanos pummeled Azari and Hela impaled Jason with a spear.

Torunn and Pym jumped through the gateway as Thanos pummeled Azari and Hela impaled Jason with a spear   
Torunn woke up to see Danielle charging at her.

Realizing where and when she was she blocked the punch effortlessly and threw her across the training room and into the wall.

As she walked up to Francis, Tony and Pym, she pulled Francis into a hug and kissed him.

"I was not expecting that but l'll take it" He smirked.

It felt good to be close to him again.

"I've got to speak to Pym but we need to talk after" Torunn told him.

Torunn and Pym went to a room to talk.

"You remember, right" Torunn asked.

Pym's look showed her that he was as overwhelmed as she was.

"We got to warn them" Torunn declared.

"We can't change time" Pym maintained.

"If we don't Thanos kills us and controls the galaxy" Torunn reminded him.

Pym reluctantly agreed and left to inform The Avengers as Torunn went to find Francis.

 

Hawkeye's room

Francis toyed with his arrows and placed them in his quiver.

"Francis" came Torunn's voice.

He looked up at her, seeing her insecurity.

"Are you OK?" He soothed.

She crossed the room and sat next to him.

She looked at him and fell into his arms.

Francis reassured her through touch as she vented her emotions.

"What's wrong" He asked her after a few minutes.

"We fight Thanos and it goes wrong, he kills everyone and ends up having Hela helping him and she kills you when you were protecting me" Torunn revealed.

Francis took it all in and realized.

"You used the time stone to go back".

"Yes" She confirmed.

"We got to work with Tony and come up with a plan using the knowledge you have" Francis insisted.

She agreed but still had something to say to him.

Torunn grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"I have to ask you something" She declared.

"In the future when Hela is about to kill you you told me you love me, now I want to know if it was the heat of the moment or if you actually...".

She was cut of by Francis kissing her.

They pulled apart briefly.

"I love you Torunn, with all my heart" Francis declared.

"I love you, Hawkeye" She teased then pulled him into another kiss and he pushed her against the wall.

 

Briefing room

"My time stone device worked?" Tony asked and Torunn nodded in confirmation.

"So how do we stop Thanos and his allies?" Danielle probed.

"Judging by what Torunn told us there are a few things to prepare for" Tony insisted.

"Hulkbuster, avoiding Midnites spear blasts, destroying the glaive" Tony went over notes with Torunn.

"Hulkbuster, avoiding Midnites spear blasts, destroying the glaive" Tony went over notes with Torunn   
After a time of devising a plan they were ready for battle.

 

New York streets

Thanos was standing with his Black Order when suddenly an arrow hit Ebony Maw and he collapsed, unconscious.

The Avengers stood ahead of Thanos and The Black Order and charged.

Tony clashed with Cull Obsidian while James and Danielle attacked Corvus Glaive.

Proxima aimed her spear at Torunn but Francis hit it with an explosive arrow causing her to miss with her energy blast.

While Proxima was distracted Torunn punched her into a wall.

Jason threw a gravity mine at Glaive immobilizing him as Vision fired an energy beam through his chest.

As he fell to the floor Jason grabbed the glaive.

Vision and Jason combined their energy blasts to fire on the glaive.

Proxima blasted Torunn but got tagged by Francis.

She recoiled and got knocked out by Torunn.

Seeing that the glaive wasn't sustaining any damage Jason got Tony to encase in in an energy cage and took a shot at Thanos in an attempt to draw out Hela.

Thanos blocked the blast and watched as Tony managed to force Cull Obsidian to the ground and punch him into unconsciousness.

The Avengers assembled to challenge Thanos himself.

"Hela, show yourself" Torunn demanded.

Hela walked out from behind Thanos smirking.

"How did you know I was waiting to attack?" Hela asked her.

"I've seen this and I can't see it again" Torunn maintained and The Avengers charged.

Hela attacked Francis and Torunn while Thanos clashed with the rest of The Avengers.

Thanos dodged Azari's strikes as he blocked Pym's blasts.

Hela's necroswords got knocked out of the air by arrows.

She threw a spear at Hawkeye but he dodged and drew another arrow.

Thanos crushed an arm of the hulkbuster and threw Tony across the battlefield.

Danielle charged at him but Thanos grabbed Patriot's shield and hurled it at her.

James ran to retrieve his shield but Thanos tossed him aside with his telekinesis.

Hela disarmed Hawkeye and knocked Torunn to the ground, placing her foot on her sword.

As Hela moved a necrosword towards Francis Torunn's mind was flooded with memories and emotions about him.

The time he asked her on a date.

The previous time this happened when he told her he loved her.

Earlier that day when he admitted his feelings.

All these feelings were brought to the surface causing her to generate electricity.

Torunn lashed out hitting Hela with a lightning bolt, knocking her off Francis.

"The goddess of thunder" Hela proclaimed amused.

Francis grabbed his bow and joined her in fighting Hela.

Tony blasted Thanos into a punch from Danielle and Pym went giant to kick him.

As Thanos got up Jason stabbed him with godslayer.

"My daughters sword" Thanos noticed and knocked Jason off him.

Jason activated his jet-pack and Pym shrunk so he could fly.

Hela barraged her attackers with necroswords but Torunn destroyed them as Hawkeye hit her with explosive arrows.

Thanos blocked punches from Danielle as Azari shocked him.

Pym charged him giant sized and Iron Man slammed Thanos into the ground.

Hela managed to knock Torunn across the battlefield but Hawkeye aimed his bow at her.

"Arrows don't hurt me" Hela mocked.

Francis smirked.

"This one will hurt you" He insisted and fired it.

Hela felt a searing pain as the arrow hit her.

Hela looked at Hawkeye in shock.

"Vibranium arrow" Francis revealed and clicked his bow causing the arrow to detonate knocking her back.

As she recovered Torunn called down a lightning bolt causing her to be blasted into a crater.

Torunn walked up to her stunned enemy and went to punch her but her fist was suddenly immobilized by telekinesis.

Hela slashed Torunn and got out of the crater.

She got over to Thanos and he repelled The Avengers with a blast from the power stone.

Thanos pulled off the soul stone and placed it on Hela's armor.

Hela felt energy running through her causing the lines on her armor to turn orange with the power of the soul stone.

Hela felt energy running through her causing the lines on her armor to turn orange with the power of the soul stone   
Hela flung necroswords at Francis and Torunn as Thanos engaged the rest of The Avengers.

Thanos used the space stone to encase the hulkbuster in a cage of energy.

Jason fired blasts along with Azari's electricity and Pym's sting blasts.

Thanos generated an energy shield to withstand the blasts.

The energy shield dissipated from the force of the combined blasts.

Hela collided with Torunn with her powered by the soul stone and Torunn charged by electricity.

Thanos tossed Azari into Pym as Tony busted out of the energy cage.

Danielle slammed her foot on the ground causing a shockwave to collide with Thanos.

Hela dodged Torunn's sword but got tagged by an arrow.

"How do we stop someone empowered by an infinity stone?" Francis urged.

"We relieve her of it" Torunn told him.

Thanos crushed Jason's blaster and blasted him while repelling Danielle with telekinesis.

"Last resort" Jason declared grabbing Thanos's fist as he reeled back to punch Danielle.

Jason braced himself and placed his hand on the power stone.

Jason was engulfed in purple energy as he yanked the stone off the gauntlet.

"Jason" Tony exclaimed.

Thanos smirked.

"He cannot completely withstand it, his celestial genealogy enable him to hold it for a bit but it will overwhelm him" He proclaimed.

Vision analyzed the energy surrounding Jason and began gliding towards him.

"Vision, what are you doing" Tony urged.

"I'm the only one who has a chance at saving him" He declared and flew into the sphere of energy.

"Jason Quill" Vision called out withstanding the energy of the power stone.

"I can do it!" Jason maintained.

"Yes, but it will kill you" insisted.

Vision moved closer to the center of the energy storm.

Vision grabbed on to Jason's hand, the one holding the power stone.

"I must protect the future" Vision commanded and removed the power stone from Jason's hand.

Vision replaced the mind stone with the power stone, giving the mind stone to Jason.

Vision started glowing purple as the energy sphere disappeared.

Tony scanned Vision's vitals.

"He's got seven minutes maximum until the stones energy kills him" He informed The New Avengers.

Vision flew at Thanos knocking into the air.

Torunn thunder-blasted Hela opening her up for a arrow that knocked the soul stone off her armor.

"No" Hela screamed.

Torunn picked up the stone to prevent Hela from retrieving it.

As Torunn flew off with it Hela flung necroswords at her and pulled the ones that hit her down causing Torunn to fall down to.

As Hela walked up to her she tossed the soul stone to Francis.

Hela advanced on him as he took off running.

Dodging necroswords Francis ran towards The rest of The Avengers.

The Avengers looked on as the power stone enhanced Vision grappled with Thanos.

"Three minutes" Tony mentioned.

Suddenly a necrosword lodged itself in Hawkeye's leg.

Francis tied the soul stone to an arrowhead and fired it in The Avengers direction.

Tony grabbed the arrow and watched as Torunn touched down with an injured Francis.

As Hela arrived they collectively hit her with blasts, arrows and electricity repelling her.

Vision slammed Thanos into the ground beside Hela's recovering form.

The Avengers assembled by the crater as Vision began glowing brighter.

"Farewell Avengers, I am proud to of been among you" Vision declared and exploded outwards in a blast of violet energy leaving the power stone hovering above the bodies of Thanos and Hela.

"Are they dead?" Jason asked.

Tony scanned them.

"No, just unconscious" He informed him.

Tony encased the power stone and restrained Thanos and Hela.

 

Avengers Tower

The Avengers placed a picture of Vision with Wanda on the ground along with more objects holding sentimental value.

"Goodbye old friend" Tony declared.

Pym broke into tears and was comforted by Azari.

"It's OK Pym, let it out" He told him.

As Pym Wiped his tears Tony began his speech.

Vision, as a synthetic being always struggled to adapt to human emotions and lifestyles" Tony began.

"But the one thing that never changed about him is that he would do anything to protect life and today he sacrificed himself for that purpose".

"Thank you Vision, you saved us all" Tony finished and they all bowed their heads in mourning.

Pym approached Tony and asked.

"Why didn't you reveal to us that you made a a device to harness the energy of the time stone?".

Tony looked at him.

"I believed that it was my burden and I didn't want to place it on any of you" He revealed.

"It's my remaining purpose to protect all of you and I will do anything to keep you all safe" Tony maintained and happily accepted Pym's hug.


End file.
